Harry
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Drago aime Harry et décide de lui écrire une lettre.
1. Cher Harry

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à le génialissime J.K. Rowling. **

**Ceci est une lettre que Drago adresse à Harry pour lui déclarer ses réels sentiments pour lui, j'espère que vous aimerez. Et sortez le champomy je suis de retour pour quelque temps sur le site.**

Cher Harry,

Je sais que jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais été amis,

Nous avons plutôt été ennemi

Mais cela est du au fait que nous étions de maisons opposés.

Aussi aujourd'hui, je vais t'avouer mon plus grand secret.

Tu te demandes pourquoi te le dire à toi ?

Je vais te le dire, Harry, tout simplement parce qu'il te concerne.

Depuis bientôt six ans, nous nous connaissons.

On s'est détestés puis haïs,

Mais aujourd'hui la haine que j'éprouvais pour toi

A été remplacé par du désir.

Ton regard que je trouvais autrefois hautain,

Désormais me fait chavirer tant je le trouve beau.

Ta voix que j'avais fini par haïr,

N'est plus qu'une douce musique à mes oreilles.

Ta bouche dont je pensais qu'elle ne servait qu'à m'insulter,

Me paraît désormais plus que tentante.

Nos bagarres dans lesquels j'essayais de te défigurer,

Ne me servent désormais qu'à être au creux de tes bras.

Je me hais à chaque fois, que je t'insulte, que je te frappe.

Je voudrais tant t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi.

Je pense à toi si souvent, tu es devenu mon obsession.

Chaque fois que tu m'insultes, je souffre de tout mon être.

Alors que je ne pense plus que du bien de toi,

Tu continues à me haïr.

Alors que mon cœur m'hurle que je t'aime,

Le tien a déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre et me rejette.

Je ne supporte plus cette situation.

Ta haine me fait tellement souffrir.

Je t'en pris, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer mais de juste ne plus me haïr.

Sois heureux avec celle (ou celui) que tu aimeras.

Bien à toi,

Drago Malefoy.

**Alors, vous aimez ? **

**Bisous à vous tous.**


	2. Cher Drago

**Disclaimer : tout, tout, absolument tout appartient à la géniale J.K.Rowling !! **

**Donc vu que certains me l'ont demandé, que ma cousine me l'a demandé, voici LA réponse par lettre d'Harry à Drago. **

**Au fait je dédie cette fic' à l'adorable Léa et à ma génialissime cousine Laurianne. Bon maintenant place à l'écriture. **

Cher Drago,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre,

A vrai dire je l'ai lu et relu,

Et finalement je te crois.

Tu sais, Drago, moi aussi j'ai un secret à te dire.

Et moi aussi, ce secret te concerne.

Oui, toi et moi nous nous sommes haïs,

Oui, j'ai haïs tes yeux gris et froids,

Mais désormais, plus rien n'est comme avant.

Un simple regard de ta part et je suis aux anges.

Le simple fait de te toucher me fait frissonner de plaisir.

Et cela tous nos amis l'avaient remarqué.

Mais pas nous.

Trop obsédés par notre secret respectif,

Nous n'avons pas remarqué à quel point, l'autre ressentait la même chose.

Nos bagarres ne nous servaient à l'un comme à l'autre,

Qu'à s'étreindre, se sentir, se toucher, s'aimer plus simplement.

Non, Drago, mon cœur ne te rejette pas,

Car celui qu'il a choisi c'est toi.

Alors, désormais plus rien ne sera comme avant,

Car nous savons la vérité, toi et moi.

Non, je ne veux pas être heureux,

Si c'est dans les bras d'une ou d'un autre que toi,

Car il n'y a que toi que j'aime,

Et qui peux me rendre heureux.

Accepte simplement le fait que maintenant,

Ce n'est plus de toi et de moi qu'on parle,

Mais de nous,

Car nous il y a.

Nous sommes unis par ce même sentiment,

Et j'aimerais que nous le vivions au grand jour.

Acceptes-tu, Drago ?

Bien à toi,

Harry Potter.

**Oui lettre plus courte mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bisous à tous et surtout aux reviewers sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de donner suite à cette lettre. **

**Sebarrya. **


	3. Et alors ?

**Disclaimer : Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je lui laisse volontiers Harry mais bon j'ai un peu de mal avec Drago xD.**

**Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Arrivé où, me demanderez vous. Et bien à écrire le 3ème chapitre d'une fic' qui aurait du n'en contenir qu'un. La raison est simple, j'aime fort mes lecteurs et certains ont reviewé pour me demander une suite et comme je suis très gentille et que ma cousine adorée m'a aussi demandé une suite, bah j'me suis laissée embarquer dans cette histoire alors j'espère que cette suite et sûrement fin vous plaira.**

_Cher Harry, _

_Ta lettre m'a bouleversé,_

_Je ne pensais pas que tu me répondrais _

_Et encore moins que tu m'avouerais _

_Que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. _

_Tout cela est tellement surréaliste, _

_A vrai dire, _

_Je doute de la véracité de tes propos : _

_Il est facile de mentir quand on écrit. _

_Je sais que ce serait totalement Serpentard, _

_De ta part, _

_De faire ça, _

_Mais bon, je n'arrive pas à penser_

_Que tu puisses ne serais-ce qu'être attiré par moi. _

_Raisonnement stupide ? _

_Sans aucun doute, _

_Mais raisonnement logique, _

_Pour un Serpentard._

_« _Non, non, ça ne convient pas ! Oh Harry pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu répondes à ma lettre ? Allez hop à la poubelle ! Il est quelle heure ? Par merlin : 19 heures ! Je vais être en retard au dîner. Vite ! »

Je me mets à courir dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Je suis déjà en retard. Et pire encore je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la lettre d'Harry. A vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur qu'il se fiche de moi. Il a quand même failli aller à Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour rien tout de même. Je continu à courir sans vraiment faire attention à où je vais et c'est au détour d'un couloir que je ressenti un choc violent. J'avais percuté quelqu'un. J'entends une voix familière s'excuser. Je me relève et me rend compte que ce n'est autre que Harry que je viens de percuter. Celui-ci me regarde avec surprise :

« Malefoy ?

-Voyons, Harry, tu m'appelais par mon prénom dans ta dernière lettre, continu.

-Tu as reçu ma lettre ?!

-Comme toi, tu as reçu la mienne.

-Alors pourquoi n'y as-tu pas répondu ?

-J'allais le faire, Harry, j'allais le faire. »

Je le regarde doucement en souriant. Je sais exactement quoi faire, pas besoin de lettre, au moins je serais fixé tout de suite. Je reprends :

« Mais c'était avant de te croiser dans ce couloir. Je pense que nous devrions arrêter les relations épistolaires et commencer un autre genre de relation.

-Un autre genre de relation ?

-Tout à fait, Harry, une relation où nous parlerions face à face sans papier, ni stylo mais juste avec notre voix.

-Une relation amicale ?

-Pas exactement, Harry, je pense que nos lettres respectives ont été claires sur ce sujet.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre, une relation plus intime.

-Exactement, comme tu le suggérais dans ta lettre.

-Et tout le monde sera au courant ?

-Tout le monde. »

Harry s'approche doucement de moi, je sais ce qu'il va faire et à vrai dire c'est ce que je veux depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il s'arrête face à moi, son visage dangereusement proche du mien. Sa voix murmure tout contre mes lèvres « Tu veux une relation dans ce genre là, Drago ? ». J'acquiesce en silence, et il franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient, nos lèvres se frôlent un instant puis se touchent plus franchement. Doucement notre chaste baisé devient plus passionné, concrétisant notre nouvelle sorte de relation. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, nous regardons et nous sourions. Il me dit qu'il faudrait peut être aller manger, j'acquiesce de nouveau et alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner, je mets ma main dans la sienne, il me demande si je suis sûr, je répond que oui. Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous nous pressons pour arriver à la grande salle, à cette heure-ci tout le monde doit y être. Tant pis, j'avais dit que tout le monde serait au courant et dans quelques minutes ce sera le cas. Et je souris, car l'homme que j'aime m'aime aussi. Nous arrivons enfin devant la grande salle, nous ouvrons la grande porte de chêne sans pour autant nous lâcher la main. Nous entrons enfin et voyons la plupart des regards se tourner vers nous, je souris, je crois que lui aussi. Une exclamation de stupeur parcoure la salle, mes amis m'adressent un regard complice et ceux d'Harry font de même à son attention.

Oui, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et j'aime Harry Potter, et alors ?

**Alors ça vous plaît ? Je finis maintenant où je rajoute encore un chapitre ? Au fait petit sondage : vous me donnez quel âge, là, comme ça, tout de suite, juste en me lisant ? J'attend vos réponses !!**

**Encore un grand merci aux reviewers sans qui je le répète, je n'aurais pas écris ce chapitre ainsi que le 2****nd****. Et je dédie cette fic' à ****Alysée**** parce qu'elle le vaut bien. **

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt. **

**Sebarrya. **

**P.S : c'est bientôt la rentrée souhaitez moi bonne chance. **


End file.
